coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8122 (10th May 2013)
Plot Nursing hangovers, Stella and Karl discuss Owen's threat to sue. Stella reckons she owes him an apology. Faye clears up the takeaway from the night before and gets herself ready for school. Tim realises that he's forgotten to wash her PE kit. Faye's quietly upset. Concerned that David's doing too much, Audrey insists he takes the day off. Stella finds Owen and Anna in the café and tries to apologise for their behaviour the night before explaining how Gloria paid for all the drinks and got a bit carried away, but Owen refuses to listen and tells her that she'll be hearing from his solicitor. Hayley retrieves the letter from St. John from the bin and encourages Roy to read it but he refuses as the memories of his father abandoning him are still too painful. Izzy's perturbed when she discovers £200 missing from their bank account. She confronts Gary who lies, telling her that he paid for some building materials. Disgusted at Gary's lies, Anna urges him to tell Izzy the truth. Izzy quizzes Owen about the £200 he owes Gary for building materials and it's clear that Owen has no idea what she's talking about. Izzy's quietly furious. Stella calls in the Builder's Yard and tells Owen that she's put the Rovers up for sale and he should have his money by the end of the month. Faye calls in the café. Anna can see that she's sad and Faye admits that she got into trouble at school over her dirty PE kit. Anna invites her to No.6 for her tea. As David and Max feed the ducks in the park, David suddenly starts to convulse and has a major epileptic fit. Izzy confronts Gary over the £200. Gary is forced to admit he spent it on Tina's dad's wedding ring. Tina's shocked and assures Izzy she had no idea that he'd spent so much. Izzy demands to know what's going on between them. Tina assures her their relationship is entirely innocent but Gary's clearly uncomfortable. David lies unconscious in the park and Max wonders what to do. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenna Kamara -Krissi Bohn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Park Notes *An estate agent who surveys the Rovers is uncredited, despite having two lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David has an epileptic seizure while in the park with Max and Joseph; Izzy is perturbed when she discovers £200 missing from her and Gary's bank account; and Hayley retrieves the letter from the bin, encouraging Roy to read it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes